


Painted Blue

by Ketakoshka



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen pretends to love Lenalee to keep Kanda from knowing how he feels, because he's different. Little does he know, Kanda's doing the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Rose: symbol of impossibility, and Abnegate: To deny oneself, often of pleasures and desires of their heart /Accismus: Feigning disinterest in something while actually desiring it

Painted Blue

Lenalee's POV

"Allen-kun!" Something inside of me dies when my friend turns and forces a blush onto his pretty face; I know that he's thinking about Kanda, and it pains me to know that he's too scared to talk to him. "Where have you been?" I ask, grabbing his arm and making him walk with me.

"Avoiding him."

'Like always,' I think, not daring to say such a thing aloud to my albino. "What else is new?"

"I think that I really pissed him off this time."

"What?" I turn my head to take in his despondent expression, and it hits me like a freight train. "What did Lavi say to him?!"

Allen looks around quickly to make sure we're alone and suddenly breaks into tears. "He told him that I love him!"

"And?"

"He said that he loves you!"

* * *

Lavi's POV

There's one thing I've learned over my many years as a teenage boy, the sound of sharp clicking from heels is a bad sign. "Lavi!" I turn around to see Lenalee's frustrated, and furious face and instantly, I know it's about Kanda. She snags my arm and leads me to my bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. "Alright. Allen's in tears because he overheard you talking to Kanda."

"Great," I drawl, knowing just how bad Allen gets when he's truly depressed. "Where is he?"

"With Jerry. They're making dango."

A smile quirks at my lips, and I know that he'll be okay. "So, I know that Kanda likes Allen, but he won't admit it..."

She nods, thinking of a solution. "We should lock them in a closet.

"And what would that solve?" I ask skeptically.

"Trust me. It'll work."

Third Person POV

The door slams on them, making the two captives shout until the younger one realizes what this whole ideal is about, so Allen curls up away from Kanda, refusing to get near him because he knows he'll say something to upset him. "Moyashi! Why are you cowering away from me?!"

'Great... I've already pissed him off. I know it.' With that in his mind, he answers truthfully, not expecting the bluenette's reaction. "Because you hate me..."

"I don't hate you." Kanda reaches out to touch the fearful being, wondering what's wrong with him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Don't lie to me!"

Allen flinches, startled by the tone. "I-I l-like..."

The rest is murmured, irritating the samurai further. "Moyashi! Tell me the blasted truth!"

"I like you!" His voice is filled with such fire that it makes Kanda's eyes widen. "I like you but you fucking love Lenalee!"

"What?! Who told you that?!"

"Lavi. I asked him to find out how you felt about me..."

Kanda's shocked and infuriated at the same time. "You asked him?" Allen nods. "Hell, I thought he was asking to be an ass! I fucking lied to him, Moyashi!"

Silver eyes shine with hope, glittering in the dim light. "You mean..." He bites his lip, unable to say more.

"I love you, and only you, forever." The samurai sits next to the albino and draws him to his side only to hear the closet door unlock. "It seems like we're free." He picks up the other teen and cradles him, keeping his face turned away from the two standing outside. "The two of you suck, you know that?"

"It was the only way," Lenalee chimes.

At the sound of her voice, Allen flinches and turns away, unwilling to face his friends. "Thank you… I thought it was impossible…"

* * *

That night after the albino's returned to his bedroom, he finds a single blue rose lying there, and a smile creeps up on his face. A knock on the door makes him open it to find Kanda still standing there, another flower in his grip. "Impossibility, my ass…" He's pulled into a soft kiss that quickly turns heated as he pulls his boyfriend into his room. "I love you…"

"I love you more."

"Now, that's impossible."


End file.
